Hi, I'm new here
by Nightwing's-Assistant
Summary: Annika is Black Canary's niece and is trying to become a super hero like her aunt. Here is her story. Possible Dick Grayson/OC. sound stupid? Read it and find out. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor the episode "Infiltrator" that I stool the dialogue from**

**claimer: I do own my original charachter Annika**

"Don't worry Annika, you are as qualified to be on this team as anyone else." my aunt says smiling

"That's not what I am worried about aunt Dinah" I remind her.

"I know, it's fine, there is a boy in there about your age, please, just come in Annika!" She urges me inside. At this point I am standing outside of an abandoned telephone booth with a sign reading 'Out of order' refusing to step inside and meet my new teammates. My aunt sighs, but suddenly regains her posture and smiles with an idea.

"There's food in there" Aunt Dinah says smiling cleverly.

"What kind of food?" I ask quizingly

"Well I know for sure that we have triple chocolate chip cookies" She says smiling at how well she knows me.

"Well what are we waiting for, Black Canary? Open up those doors and let me in" I say smirking

"There's the Annika I know" She says

"And love!" I yell smiling

She smirks and opens the door the cave, or my new home.

"Black Canary, Override, add Sparrow B-077" She says

"Would it kill you to say please?" I ask my aunt sarcastically.

Dinah smiles at me and ushers me into the phone booth. I walk inside and hear automated voice say the same thing my aunt did a few seconds ago, "Sparrow B-077" I smile and walk through the hallway. I see a group of people surrounding Green arrow and a girl dressed in clothing alike to his, except bearing her midriff. I can easily name off all the other people standing in the room. There is Batman, Red Tornado, Robin, Miss Martian, Aqua Lad, Super Boy, and of course Green Arrow and his protégé, I guess. What can I say, I do my homework. They all smile at me, well aside from Batman, Super Boy, and Red Tornado.

"This is Annika, she is my niece" My aunt tells the group.

"You know that's cool give away my secret identity, I don't mind." I mutter.

"Ok, fine. This is my niece Sparrow," Dinah says "Better?" She asks

"Wonderful" I reply

I receive a number of 'hellos' coming from everyone around the cave and everyone introduces themselves, although I know all their names.

"Hey, I'm Artemis" the blonde archer says to me

"Nice to meet you" I reply politely

"The Wal-Man is here! Lets get this party start-" a red headed boy yells walking in.

"Ted" he finishes and falls on his face. The cave said he's Kid Flash, though he isn't wearing his uniform. Batman gives the boy a death glare, where as I simply laugh.

"The Wal-Man huh?" Artemis says sarcastically

"Oh I love the uniform" I say pointing to his swim trunks, Artemis smiles at me then looks back at Kid Flash

"What exactly are your powers?" She asks grinning

"Uh who is this?" He asks pointing to Artemis

"Artemis, your new teammate" she replies smugly

"Kid Flash, never heard of you" he retorts

"Oh she's my new protégé" Green Arrow breaks in

"Well what happened to your old one?!" He asks

"Ahem! KF, this is our other new teammate" Robin says pointing at me

"And you are?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm-"

"She's MY protégé" Black Canary says defensively

"Oh," he says "Well hey there, names Wally, Wally West" he says winking

"Hi-" I start

'Recognized Speedy B-06'

"I don't go by Speedy anymore, call me Red Arrow" a boy in red says

"Roy, you look-" Green starts

"Replaceable" Red finishes

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo" Green says softly

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" He snaps

"Yes, she can." Artemis snaps back

"Who are you!?" Wally out bursts

"I'm his niece"

"She's my niece" Green Arrow and Artemis say at the same time

"Another niece?" Robin says

"But she is not your replacement, we've always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers" Aqualad says

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick" Kid Flash says smirking

"Whatever Baywatch I'm here to stay." Artemis grins

"You came to us for a reason" Aqualad says

"Yeah a reason named Dr. Sirlin Roquet" Roy says

"Nano robotics genius, and the claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago" Robin says looking at his computer

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrects "By the League of Shadows"

"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?!" Robin exclaims

"Hardcore!" Wally agrees fist bumping the Boy Wonder

"I already rescued her," Roy says "Only one problem, the Shadows already coursed her into creating a weapon, Doc. calls it 'The FOG', comprised of millions of microscopic robots." Red Arrow says pointing to a screen with robotic bugs on it.

"So what do we do about it?" I ask

"Don't, interrupt me!" He growls at me

"Relax Roy, I was about to ask the same thing" Robin says smiling at me. Red Arrow shoots me a glare, and I smirk in response

"Ahem, Nano Tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction, it's theft, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver their stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, and cutting edge science tech." Roy explains

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power brokering. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows" Artemis says

"Yeah! Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally says. Recovering a smug smile from Artemis

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Wally yells for the third time

"Roquet's working on a virus to render the FOG inert" Roy continues

"But if the Shadows knows he can do that-" Robin starts

"They'll target her, right now she's off the grid, I stashed her at the local high schools computer lab" Roy says

"You left her alone?" Green asks

"She's safe enough for now!" Red Arrow snaps

"Then lets you and I keep her that way?" Green asks

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Roy asks

"You brought this to the team," Green says "It's their mission, which means it's hers now too"

"Psh, then my job is done" Roy says walking out

'Recognized, Speedy-'

"That's Red Arrow B-06, update" Roy corrects the cave and leaves.

**A/N so in case you haven't noticed I added my OC into the episode 'infiltrator' she doesn't say much cause I spent most of my time trying to get the spelling and vocabulary right (: review!**


	2. WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor the episode "Infiltrator" that I stole the dialogue from (: **

**claimer: I do own my original charachter Annika**

"So I guess we should get started, and make our way to-" I start

"Not quite yet Annika, we need to know your abilities, along with Artemis' first. We must also figure a safe place to keep Dr. Roquet while she continues to create the virus, or somewhere to move her is we need to." Aqualad says

"Well my abilities-" I start

"My abilities are simple, I am an archer, as you can see, and I can do hand to hand combat easily as well, no powers here." Artemis says

"As I was saying," I announce "I have most of Black Canary's fighting skills, and I can turn invisible, along with the Canary Cry"

"Really? That's impressive! While I figure out a safe location for all around protection for Dr. Roquet, you should both show the rest of the team your skills." Robin says

"Ok, uh, where is the training room?" I ask

"Follow me, Annika, Artemis." My aunt says

I walk into the training room, and cannot believe my eyes! It's so high tech, compared to the old abandoned gym, my aunt and I train in, this is heaven.

"Ok Ann, let's see what you got," Kid Flash says walking me to the glowing floor "First turn invisible that's sounds pretty cool." I vanish from sight and Kid Flash grins, "Impressive, try the Canary Cry" he says

I sigh, this is truly a burden sometimes, I turn visible, make the screeching noise and grin.

"Wow" Kid Flash says stunned, I look at his hair and chuckle at the fact that it's completely a mess.

"Now lets see your combat skills." He says walking onto the platform, I quickly punch him in the chest, he blocks, I take his shoulders, flip over him and hit a pressure point on his arm. When I land behind him, I aim for the back of Wally's legs, they weaken, and he kneels down. He is ready to get back up, I do a back handspring so I'm no longer standing on the speedster, kicking him down onto the floor I the process. 'Kid Flash Status: fail' the cave rings out. I smile triumphantly while Kid Flash stands up cracking his back.

"I sure wasn't expecting that," he smiles

"I knew you fought my aunt, I didn't want to take the chance that you knew my moves, so I improvised" I say still smiling.

"Hey! Kid Idiot! I have combat skills too, wanna check them? Or is this a waste of my time?" Artemis asks deliberately trying to annoy Kid Flash.

"Hey! Newbie, can you wait a minute? You aren't the only person in here!" Wally yells angry, his face softens when he looks back at me.

"Need anything else Annika?" He asks smiling

"No," I chuckle "Thank you, but I'm gonna wander around"

"Anything, beautiful, anything at all, just call me, I'll be there in seconds" Wally says winking

I smile politely and walk out of the training room, I stealthily sneak into the room that the mentors are in. I get into a safe corner, where I can hear the dialogue and occasionally look to see who is speaking.

"So what do you think?" The voice I recognize as my aunts asks

"I believe that Annika will be of value to the team" Batman's rough voice replies "May I ask where she is housed, I haven't seen her around your home before."

"She lives in Gotham with her mother and sister" my aunt answers

"What school?" He asks, why does he even care?

"Gotham high, nothing special, she only lives in an apartment, her mother is a custodian at Star Labs, far away from home." My aunt explains

I hear someone clear their throat, I quickly look over and see Robin whispering something to Batman. I blush, is it about me? I look down again and notice the Boy Wonder is missing from the spot I saw him standing. I hear snickering behind me, I whip around and see Robin standing right behind me, laughing.

"Cute," he states smugly "But, I found you" he jokes poking me in the stomach.

"That's ok, if I was really worried about being caught, I'd of turned invisible" I say smirking

"I'll keep that in mind" he says chuckling

"So, are we ready to go?" I ask

"Just about, Batman is doing a little background information on you two," he sighs "Then we'll be out in action."

"Action, right" I say

"Annika," Batman walks up behind me "I want you to just observe this one from the Bio-ship" he says lightly

"Ok, I'll just watch" I reply

"Batman! Annika has just a right as any to be on this mission!" Robin shouts at his mentor

"Robin, relax, I understand. It's fine." I say

"Why Batman?" Robin asks

"Annika, has no field experience" he says

"What? No field experience?" Robin asks "I've been doing this since I was nine, Wally, since he was 11, this is dangerous work Anna, I suggest you be careful." Robin says wary

"Don't worry about me, Boy Wonder, I'll be fine" I say smiling

**A/N: hey sorry for the short chapter and the long update period…I've had like 4 tests that last week of school, but now it's Christmas break! Yay! Merry Christmas everyone! (Oh and I don't actually know when KF started in the sidekick business... And i'm sorry cause this is a filler chapter...Anyways Review! :D**


	3. Stay Put

**A/N: hope you all had an amazing Christmas/any other religious holiday, and thanks for all the follows and reviews! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice nor the episode "Infiltrator" that I stole the dialogue from (:

The team walks me to the Bio-Ship, and we all head inside.

"Where should I-" I start, suddenly two seats come out of the floor.

"Sit" I finish sitting down. The straps instantly wrap around me, catching me by surprise.

"Oh!" I exclaim "This is fantastic!" I hear various chuckles from around me, and sulk in my seat.

"It's fine Anna, we all did the same thing." Robin says reassuringly. I smile at him, but stay quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Two minutes until destination." Miss Martian says

"So what's this about you not having experience?" Wally asks me

"I've never actually been on patrol." I reply.

"So how'd you manage to beat him? I couldn't" Artemis asks confused

"I was trained for years by my aunt. His trainer" I reply smiling.

"How old are you anyway?" Superboy asks me

"Fourteen, fifteen next week" I reply smiling

"We're here!" Miss Martian's voice rings out.

"Alright everyone, lets go, we've lost enough time already" Aqualad says

"What can I do?" I ask

"You heard Batman, Anna, Stay put" Robin says. I sigh and stay seated.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, you two patrol the perimeter. Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and I will be inside guarding the doctor." Aqualad says

"And I stay put." I say sighing

"Oh no! I am NOT going to be in the same group as HER!" Kid Flash yells angrily

"Don't be such a baby Kid Idiot." Artemis says smirking. Kid Flash grunts while everyone gets ready to leave. Everyone except me.

"What exactly is it you'd like me to do?" I ask sweetly

"Observe. That's what Batman said." Aqualad says

"How am I gonna observe from in here?" I ask

"We're wasting time!" Superboy yells

"Good point Supey" Kid Flash says jumping out of the Bio-Ship, with Superboy behind him. Robin sends me a sympathetic smile and leaves behind Artemis, Miss Martian, and Aqualad. When they are all gone, I slouch down in my chair, and relax.

'Miss Martian, link us up, we do not need the Shadows interpreting our com.' I hear Aqualad in my head

'Everyone online?' Miss M asks

'Oh a mental link.' I say- er - think back

'Ooh! This is weird!' Artemis thinks

'And distracting, coding a distributed aldrythm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough, now I have to hear teen think in my scull!?' The doctor thinks frustrated

'Hey lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' Wally asks

'Pot, kettle, have you met?' Artemis asks

'Hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!' Wally screams through the mental link.

'I'm new to-' I start

'THAT IS SO NOT ON ME' Artemis replies

'Fate. Of the. World. At. Stake.' The doctor thinks angrily

'She started it!' Kid Flash replies

'How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter.' Artemis thinks

'Good idea' Aqualad thinks

'You might cut her some slack, it was her Arrow that save your butt against Amazo.' Robin thinks.

'What? No! That was Speedy- i mean Red Arrow's arrow! Right?' Wally asks

'Not so much.' Robin replies

'Well I'm still not giving her the satisfaction' Wally says

'You know, I can still hear you!' Artemis thinks and I can hear Wally groan in frustration from where I'm sitting.

'They couldn't get the justice league' the doctor sighs and I chuckle.

'The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?' Aqualad asks the doc.

'My utility FOG is not a weapon, it's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online, we might as well rent a billboard with this address with the words ''assassinate me'' written in neon.' She freaks out

'We will protect you.' Aqualad says

The doctor sighs 'Tracking FOG now' I get tired of sitting still and start walking around.

'Mhm, that boy!' I hear Artemis I can only assume is talking about Superboy considering she's on patrol with him and Miss Martian.

'He can hear you! We can all hear you!' Miss M yells defensively

'Oh, I know!' Artemis says

'Miss Martian, Doctor Roquet has located the FOG, reconfigure the Bio-Ship so that Robin, Superboy, and Annika can pursue' Aqualad says breaking the argument.

'Ready' Miss M thinks and I feel the Bio-Ship moving toward the school.

'Wait, I'm doing something?' I ask excited

'Yeah Annika, you're gonna help us.' Robin says happily running into the Bio-Ship, with Superboy in tow. We make our way to Star Labs, the place where my mom works. The FOG is going there first and I am determined to make it in time. The Bio-Ship moves in silence, the only thing you can hear is the insanely loud beating of my heart. I see a sign on the street reading 'Welcome to Philadelphia' I hold in a breath.

"Guys I see it!" I yell frantic "See," I say pointing "There's the sign!"

"I see it Anna." Robin says to me, he presses a button on his com. "Robin to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia, we've located the Shadows next target, Star Labs" Robin says hopeful. My heart not only sinks when I see the building slowly collapse, it breaks, explodes.

'Nano Tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path: concrete, steel, flesh, bone.' Roy's words are echoing inside my head. That's how my mother died, with my baby sister in her arms, probably just about to come home. Tears stain my face, but it is too dark to see.

"We're too late" I say devastated

"It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The FOG decimated it, this is bad, Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy." Robin says upset; he breathes and continues "What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that FOG, find it, we're moving the Doctor." Aqualad says.

We circle around what used to be Star Labs and Robin tracks the next target. Our next stop, Gotham.

"The next target is a Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system software could be used to hack the-" He stops mid sentence

"The what?" Superboy asks, although I'm curious myself.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is, Wayne Tech operates in twenty-four hour workforce, we'll never evacuate the people in time!" Robin yells.

"It's downloading!" he continues after minutes of silence

"Don't need it!" Superboy yells jumping out the door

"SUPERBOY" Robin yells seconds later I see a red beam coming at him.

"Look out!" I yell, he hits the ground with a grunt, and the person he was attacking releases a grey powder that I can only assume is The FOG.

"NO!" Robin yells and readies himself to jump out as well "Come on Sparrow! It's now or never!" he shouts at me. I hold onto him and he shoots a grappling line onto the building and we swing through the air, remind me to get one of these! The line returns to him as we land safely on the ground,and run in the front door ring behind the FOG. We jump in the massive hole it made and run past the security guard.

"What in the-" he says but gets cut off by Robin and I running past

"Hey! You can't come in here!" he yells "Unauthorized entry!" the guard yells into his walkie-talkie

We continue to run but, the security guard turned an alarm, and gates are coming down from the ceiling.

"Wayne Tech Override RG4!" he yells and the gate begins to reopen. We roll underneath and continue running.

"Sparrow! Help Evacuate the people, I'll hack into the mainframe, and set the virus free." Robin says, I take this as my chance to prove to everyone I am not helpless, and the only way to fix my problem, of not having any field experience is to go out into the field and get some. I run to the nearest office and find a PA system.

"EVERYONE," my voice rings over the PA "PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND EXIT THE BUILDING IMMEDATILY, THE USE OF ELEVATORS IS NOT RECCOMENDED, PLEASE ONLY USE THE STAIRS!" I finish and run over to Robin, who is standing in the cafeteria, uploading the virus to the mainframe. Suddenly all the computer screens around us turn red, as well as the FOG.

"WHOO HOO! YES! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated" He says happily

"Sparrow, you saved a lot of people today! Good job" Robin says hugging me. We walk outside just in time to see Superboy defeat the man that released the FOG. I walk over to Superboy and high-five him.

"So, am I welcomed onto the team?" I ask

"Of course! You should have seen her Superboy, the way she handled evacuating the building was incredible! I would've tried wasting time by running to every floor, but she thought fast and figured out how to work a PA system, great job Annika!" Robin says hugging me again

"Yeah, good job Annika" Superboy says giving me a light hug. We go back into the Bio-Ship.

"Where can we drop you off, Annika?" Robin asks me

"The cave, I need to talk to my aunt" I say after thinking it over. The trip is in silence, Robin drives, Superboy relaxes, and I sit in my chair and aimlessly look out the window. The cave comes into view, and I undo myself from the seat. Robin opens the door and I walk outside. I see my aunt standing there and I immediately run into her arms.

"Anna, I'm so sorry" she says into my hair

"Where will I stay?" I ask "Your apartment is too small for two people, and you're the only family I have" I whisper

"Anna, I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor, you can come live with me." Dinah says

"No, I wont let you." I say firmly "I'll live in the local orphanage, besides, you live too far away, I forgot to tell you, I was accepted into Gotham Academy" I say smiling through the tears. Dinah smiles at me

"I admire your courage, I am very proud of you Annika"

**A/N: review, follow, or favourite (:**


	4. Gotham Academy

**A/N: filler chapters are the best! Well I like them because then I don't have to type out every single word from the show (: …oh and to ****_readingisdabest_****: I'm sorry! I had to make Annika an orphan...don't hate me for killing her family!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...if I did Kaldur would have an Annika to annoy him...see '10 ways to annoy Kaldur'ahm' another story written by moi! Anyways onto the story!**

I walk into the gates of Gotham Academy, man it's fancy! I walk up to the doors ready to go to the office when a boy with black hair and really pretty blue eyes, runs up to me.

"Hi!" He says perkily

"Hi" I say smiling "Uh do you know where the office is?" I ask

"Yep! And lucky for you I am your guide today" he says smiling and showing me toward the office. "My name is Richard, what's your name?" He asks me

"Oh I'm Annika. Richard, I like your name" I say smiling politely

"Thanks, my friends call me Dick" he says

"Hey! You're Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward, right?" I ask

"Yeah." He says sheepishly

"I thought I've seen you before! My aunt is Dinah Lance, she is dating Oliver Queen, the big millionaire in Star city." I say

"Really? Did he pay for your tuition here?" Dick asks me

"No, actually Bruce Wayne did." I reply confused

"Yeah, he always sends people with great marks here." Dick says

While we are walking down the hall, we got talking about the collapse of Star Labs.

"Yeah, my mum was there" I say quietly

"Like, inside?" He asks me

"Uh huh," I say holding back tears "She had taken my little sister to work that day, they are both gone" I say upset

"Well where is your father?" He asks me

"He died a few years ago, in front of me. A man named Tony Zucco* took him down at our family's diner, when I was ten." I reply "My family owned a few diners and that one happened to be a popular robbing spot. So he tried a trick on us, he said 'we pay him and he'd grant us with 'Protection'' and my father refused. So he started shooting at him." I say holding back tears "While I was hiding behind the counter.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry." Richard says to me his tone a mixture of anger and sadness

"It's fine." I reply "Wait, I told you my name is Annika, why'd you call me Anna?"

"Uh, it's a short form of the name Annika" he says hiding something

"Ok," I say sceptically

"So where are you living then?" He asks me

"Well I told my aunt I'd go to the orphanage, but I spent the night at home, Gotham's orphanage isn't the most pleasant place to stay. I figure I'll live at home until an eviction notice, and then I'll either move into the orphanage, or live on the streets" I say shrugging

"The streets of Gotham aren't the safest place to stay." Dick says wary similar to Robin's tone when I was about to go on patrol for the first time.

"Don't worry about me, Dickie boy, I'll be fine" I say

"Well here is the Office, just tell 'em your name and that you're a new student. They'll give you your schedule, it should be the same as mine. That's why I'm your guide" he says ushering me inside

"Uh hello, my name is Annika North. I'm a new student" I say politely

"Annika, Annika, ah there you are, Annika North." The secretary says handing me a few books and my schedule

"Thank you" I say smiling and walk out of the Office.

"How'd it go?" Dick asks me

"Fine." I say

We go through the school day, the first day always being the easiest. Richard has all the same classes as me despite the fact that I'm a year older than him, dang he's smart!

"Want to come to my house?" He asks me

"Are you sure you want a random homeless girl in your house?" I ask

"Meh, I always bring people over, I'm sure Bruce won't mind" Dick says

We walk in silence until I see the limo outside of the school gates.

"A limo? Really Rick?" I ask

"Anna, my name is not Rick" he says ushering me forward

"Well my name is not Anna." I say smirking

"Fine, I'll let you and only you call me Rick, if you let me call you Anna." Dick reasons

"Yeah, ok." I say still smirking

"Care to step in?" He asks standing in front of the limo

"Yeah, thanks Ricky" I say jumping into a seat

"Hey Alfie, this is Annika, do you think Bruce will mind if she comes over?" Dick asks

"No, Master Dick, I believe Master Bruce is at the manor relaxing," the driver says "For once" he mutters

Dick laughs; I guess it's some inside joke.

"Anna, this is Alfred, he's our butler and also a family friend" Richard says

"Nice to meet you Alfred." I say smiling

"And you Miss Annika." Alfie smiles back

"Hey Alfie, what's for dinner?" Dick asks

"I made roast beef, and potatoes. I seem to recall Master Wallace is coming over today" Alfred says

"Awh carp**! I forgot! He's gonna kill me! Hey Anna, is it ok if I have a friend over? Like aside from you?" Dick asks

"Rick, I'm content to be going to someone's house! You could drop me off at McDonald's and I'd be happy, its much more fun then going home to an empty house." I say smiling blinking quickly so no tears show.

"Well his name is Wally, but Alfie insists on calling him Wallace" Dick says smiling.

We continue driving, Dick telling Alfred about school today, and explaining to me how 'nice' Wally is. We drive up to Wayne Manor it's huge. That's pretty much all I can think of, huge. Alfred drives us up the driveway, and stops in front of the house, Dick steps out of the car, and ushers me inside the massive mansion. I walk inside, and notice Bruce is just about to walk out the door.

"Dick, what are you doing? We have to go to the-" Bruce stops himself, noticing me for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne." he says to me

"My name is Annika," I say politely

"Nice to meet you Annika, now Dick," Bruce says turning his attention from me to Dick. "Wally is here, he's waiting in the living room, and I recommend you tell him you have another—" Bruce gets cut off by a flash of blue and grey.

"Hey Dick, what's up?" Wally asks wearing blue jeans and a grey hoodie.

"Hey uh, Wally, this is Annika." Dick says hinting that I am here.

"Oh, uh hi, Annika" Wally says

"Uh, I can explain?" Dick says, thinking of an explanation.

"No need, I know Wally, and his, uh, abilities" I say choosing my words carefully.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I'd have to explain this." Dick says pointing at Wally, and laughing

"Hey! This is amazing, and this, has a name!" Wally says pointing at himself

"Well Annika, I believe we have somewhere to be." Wally says to me

"Wait, I just got here, what's going on?" I ask Wally speeds away, and appears beside Dick

"We'll just be a sec." Wally says and runs back to me; he picks me up, bridal style, and runs me upstairs. He runs up the stairs and sets me in a hallway.

"We should be at the cave, what are you doing here?" Wally asks me

"Dick invited me, how do you two even know each other?" I ask poking him in the chest

"Not the point, we have to go." Wally says

"Uh, how do you even know if something is going on?" I ask him with my eyes narrowed, he thinks for a few seconds, but regains him self when he thinks of an answer, oh I can't wait to hear this.

"I uh, Miss Martian, told me, uh through the psychic link." Wally says scratching his head.

"Right, well then, why didn't she tell me?" I ask

"Uh, you were, uh out of her range." He says still making up excuses

"Then why didn't she use my com?" I ask

"Uh, she didn't have time?" He tries again

"And how do you know all this?" I ask smirking

"She's telling me the answers, through the link." Wally says firmly, looking proud, I smirk at him.

"I thought you said she was out of my range, wouldn't my range, be the same as yours?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest in triumph.

"I, uh—" Wally starts.

"Hey Wally," Dick's voice breaks our conversation, and I hear his foot steps running up the stairs

"Yes, Rick?" I ask

"You two don't need to go, come on downstairs and we'll play a board game with Bruce and Alfred." Richard says ushering Wally and myself downstairs into the living room.

"Ooh! Do you have Apples to Apples?" I squeal, man do I love that game!

"Yup!" Richard says holding up the box. We play for hours I have about six green cards, and currently its Bruce's turn.

"The word is 'Stealthy'" Bruce says taking a sip of some soda. I look through my six cards, and I have: Mirrors, Atomic Bombs, A High School Bathroom, Abraham Lincoln, and Thanksgiving Day. I sulk in my seat, seeing as I have no other choice I'll put—, wait, that's only five, I reach to pick up a card, noticing Dick, and Alfred having the same problems as me, and Wally sitting back with his legs on the coffee table. I look at my card and instantly give it to Bruce to judge. After a few more minutes of waiting, Dick and Alfred finally put down their cards; Bruce takes another long drink of his Cola, and takes the card to look at them, I notice mine at the bottom of the pile.

"Okay, so we have, Ghosts, Socks, Spiders, and Batman. I choose—" Bruce thinks for a second, then glares at his son, who only shrugs in response. "Batman." Bruce finishes. I stand up and walk over to Bruce to claim my prize, the green card. Wally randomly bursts into laughter, I wonder why. I take the green card from Bruce and return to my seat.

"Well I should be going," Wally says "Thanks for having me over." He says walking out the front door.

"Hey Bruce can Anna stay over?" Richard asks,

"Uh Annika, is your family expecting you at all?" Bruce asks. I sigh; I feel my arm start shaking, and a tear run down my cheek.

"No." I answer "I have no family."

"Oh, well would you like to stay overnight?" Bruce asks "Do you have any clothes to wear overnight and tomorrow?"

"Uh, I always have some clothes, just in case something happens, and I have to stay somewhere, so if I'm no bother, then sure. I'll stay over." I say grabbing my bag

"Yay, Sleepover!" Dick yells and runs me upstairs

"Here is the guest room, this is where you will sleep, and my room is just across the hallway, if you need anything." Richard says, as he is about to leave.

"Rick?" I ask

"Yeah, Anna?" He asks turning around and walking into the room

"Where is the bathroom?" I ask

"OH! Down the hall, last door on the right." He says smiling

"Okay." I say and he starts to walk away again

"Oh, and Rick?"

"Yes, Anna?" Dick asks me

"Thanks." I say smiling gratefully

"No problem" Richard says turning off my light.

"Goodnight Anna." He says, and I fall asleep, on top of the covers.

**A/N: yeah! Finally another chapter done! Oh I don't own Apples to Apples, or Cola or Young Justice*** or anything that I could be sued for in this story… and as for the stars**

***Tony Zucco Is the man that killed robins parents, for more information go on YouTube and type in 'The Batman A Matter Of Family' ~Warning you may cry~ **

****I was watching a show (I don't remember if it was this one) but they said Carp in place of Crap and it made me laugh so I figured I'd use it.**

*****and I know I already said that I don't own Young Justice, but that's ok. **

**-oh and I did use the actual cards for Anna's cards except Batman and Stealthy (if you don't know what Apples to Apples is, it's a really fun game, you could try Google -ing it.**

**Thanks for reading :D REVIEW (:**


	5. Hey Anna

**A/N: Ok so try not to hate me too much cause I had exams...and writers block but i mapped out the plan for this story and it turns out I'm gonna have a sequel yay! or boo...depending on your opinions of my storie, and I'm sorta gonna do a sort of a montage at the begining, hope you don't mind (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Claimer: I DO own Annika, she's my character…don't steal her… please**

So for about 3 weeks, I have been spending most of my time at the Wayne manor, and the cave. Bruce and Dick are as busy as I am, and always offer me a ride to where I'm going, and I decline so they don't know I am a super hero, and whenever I am about to go home, I receive a text from Dick asking if I'd like to stay the night. So every night I go the Wayne house, sleep over, and go to school. I don't particularly mind, it's more fun than having to go home to an empty house. Right now I'm sitting in the cave on the couch, wondering where I'll sleep tonight. Suddenly my phone vibrates.

"Hello?" I ask after clicking the talk button

"Hey Anna," Dick's cheery voice says into my ear "Want to come over tonight?"

"Uh, sure, I'm just at the gym near the school; can you and Alfie come pick me up?" I ask taking my bag off the couch, and getting ready to leave for the gym.

"Yea, see you there Anna." Dick says hanging up the phone; as I run over to the Gotham Zeta Tubes, I see the one that sends us right to the old gym and walk through it.

"Sparrow, B-077" The cave rings out as I leave. I walk out and see the gym, with the Wayne limo sitting in front.

"Hm, they're early." I mutter and run toward the gym, taking a Gatorade from my bag.

"Hey Anna, where were you?" Dick asks me, while ushering me inside the limo.

"Oh I was looking for a store to buy some water, I forgot I had Gatorade." I say smiling and stepping into the limo, we drive for about ten minutes and finally make it to the manor. We walk into the mansion and I see Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Annika, can we talk to you?" He asks me walking Dick, Alfred, and I to the living room.

"So Annika, Dick told me about the collapse of Star Labs and the loss if your mother, so we wanted to know if you'd take us as a foster family?" he asks me, my eyes go wide and I look from Bruce's encouraging smile, to Dick's, to Alfred's. They all seem to want me to live here.

"I don't know what to say." I say suddenly feeling shy

Dick chuckles "Wanna try yes?" Dick says smirking

"Ok, I'll be a foster child for you, you know, if you still want me—" I trail off

"Annika, we wanted you five minutes ago, I don't think anyone can change their minds that fast." Bruce said laughing and hugging me. "Welcome to the family."

We drove back to my apartment and picked up a few things, like my guitar, some clothes, and some family memorabilia. When I was finished we went back to the mansion, or home I guess I should start calling it that, and we went up to my new bedroom and started decorating. What was a boring beige room is now aqua blue, the brown comforter is now lime green, and the curtains are now yellow. It's colourful at least, and since I've been staying here anyways, I'll sleep fine, but it still doesn't feel like home. I set up some pictures of my favourite band, and some family pictures. I look over and see Dick standing in my doorway.

"May I come in?" He asks me smiling.

"It's your house." I reply smiling back.

"Well, actually it's yours now too." Dick says smirking and sitting on my bed.

"So why did you invite me over that first time?" I ask sitting down beside him.

"Well when you told me you're story, I knew how you felt, that man, Tony Zucco, he killed my parents." Dick says hiding his face, I give him a hug and smile sympathetically. "And Bruce knows how we feel too, his parents died when he was young, we felt your pain, and knew you needed someone to help you, Bruce had Alfred, I had Bruce, and now you have all three of us." I smiled at him and looked at a picture of my Mom, my baby sister Brielle, and me.

"So that's them huh?" Dick asks me "That looks like a nice family, I'm sorry for your loss." He says. I stay silent, get up and walk over an under decorated wall and start hanging up a Hunger Games poster.

"Ok, I understand, need any help?" Dick asks me.

"Yeah," I say smiling "Can you hang up the rest of these? And I'll get a few more from downstairs." I start walking down the steps when I see Alfred walking into the sitting room with a tray in hand. I am about to call him over when I hear a sound, sorta like an automatic door. I snap my fingers and disappear from sight; silently I walk down the stairs following Alfred into the sitting room. Once I enter the room Alfred is no longer there. Sighing I walk around looking for anything that may be out of place. I turn around and see Alfred walk out of a clock. A CLOCK?! Since I'm still invisible I pass Alfred and walk toward the clock. I look around and see Alfred has left the room; so being my curious self I open the clock, the same way Alfred did and step inside. Whoa it's like an elevator in here! The elevator stops and the doors open, I can't believe my eyes! Batman is sitting in front of a giant computer.

"Alfred didn't you just go upstairs?" Batman asks not turning around; he doesn't receive and answer and turns around to see nothing. "Dick, is that you?" he asks scowling in my direction. 'He can't see me, he can't see me.' I repeat to myself to calm down. Batman looks around, and then turns back to the computer, and types in 'Annika North's Abilities' I choke as the results pop up, saying everything about me, my height, weight, agility, powers, intelligence, speed, and strength. Batman clicks on the powers and sees that I possess the power of invisibility.

"Hi Annika." Batman says smirking. I am so shocked that I turn visible without knowing.

"Uh, Hi Batman," I start, before I can ask him anything he brings his hands up and removes his cowl revealing Bruce Wayne, My foster father.

"So does this mean Dick is Robin?" I ask smiling "And I'm guessing you know I'm Sparrow?"

"Yes and Yes." Bruce says still smirking

"Hey here's a crazy idea, how about I join the Bat-team? I mean my aunt doesn't go on patrol, or anything of the sort, her version of 'fun' is going to the gym, and sparring until I bleed." I ask sweetly

"I'll think it over, you should go to sleep, Wally's birthday is tomorrow, you know the 'Surprise Party'." Bruce says in a monotone voice.

"Yep! Just please think about it." I ask Bruce and walk toward the elevator.

**A/N: I'm honestly so depressed that Cartoon Network is canceling Young Justice...So how about trying to make me feel better and Reviewing this story? :D Love you all!**


	6. Well than

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the episode Coldhearted although I'd like to...(: **

**Claimer: hey, you see Annika? Well she's MY OC so I own her (: **

**A/N: ok so I just updated two days ago...but I felt bad... So anyways I would like to warn you that there's a little bit of romance at the end of this chapter...I hope you like it!**

I wake up to my annoying alarm, and run into Dick's room, stealthily I walk over to him and sit on his bed.

"IT'S A SNOWDAY!" I scream into his ear.

"Gah!" Dick yells falling out of his bed and onto the floor, I smile and try to imitate his cackle

"Good morning Robin." I say smirking and walking out of his room leaving him dazed on the floor. I run into my bedroom and close the door, ready for the Boy Wonder to try to come in.

"Anna, are you decent?" Dick asks me knocking on the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" I ask laughing, as Dick walks inside my room with a worried look.

"How did you learn that I'm Robin?" he asks hesitantly

"Magic," I say laughing "No, I'm just kidding Bruce told me, and he also told me that I may be part of the Bat-team. Isn't that exciting?! I get to patrol with you two!" I yell. Dick doesn't look as excited as I feel, but I brush him off and walk to the bathroom. As I get ready I can barely wait until Bruce tells me if I can become a Bat or not. I put on skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, and my converse shoes. I run across the hall toward Dick's room and knock to see if I'm allowed inside.

"Come on in Anna." He says, I walk inside and see Dick wearing dark sunglasses, jeans and a green sweater, with a black jacket.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" I ask smiling. Dick nods in answer as we walk to the stairs, Dick runs down them as I slide down the railing, once I get near the bottom I front roll off and land on my feet in front of Bruce.

"Annika, I've decided to allow you to be another partner of mine. Of course your aunt would have to approve as well." He says casually and walks away.

"Well I guess we could use a girl on the team. Welcome to the team An- Sparrow" Dick says smiling at me.

We eat some breakfast (Complements of Alfred) and get ready to leave.

Once we get to the cave it's the busiest I've ever seen it.

"Everyone here comes Wally!" Flash yells and we all turn off the lights, ready to surprise Wally.

'Recognized Kid Flash B-03' the cave rings out as we shush each other

'Zeta tube network now offline due to: extreme atmospheric conditions'

"Whoa! I just made it" we hear Wally's voice as we all turn off the lights. "I'd be a tragedy if I missed my own—" Wally starts

"SURPRISE!" We all shout at Wally as the lights turn on.

"Wha? Awh you guys, you shouldn't have!" Wally yells dramatically

"Right, it's not like you've been hinting for days or anything." Robin says smirking, I laugh in reply

"We made two cakes!" M'gann says excitedly

"Awesome, what'll you guys eat?" Wally asks licking his lips

"We'll split the cupcake," M'gann says smiling "Make a wish!"

"Way ahead of ya" Wally says right before he blows out the candles, the flames go out and we all cheer and clap.

"You know if I tell you my wish it won't come true, but if you guess…" Wally says trailing off. M'gann hands him a piece of cake, and smiles

"Nope, guess again." Wally says flirtatiously, M'gann leans in and kisses him on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday." M'gann says smiling.

We are all having a good time and having fun during our snow day. I go over to grab a piece of cake with Robin

"Let's go talk to Zatanna." I say smiling with a piece of cake in my hand for her. We walk over to where Zee is standing alone.

"You settling in here okay?" I ask Zatanna as I hand the cake.

"Yeah, just like home." She says quietly

"I know this is all very new and intimidating," Robin says smiling as Zatanna takes the cake.

"But I promise you, one day, you'll get used to watching Wally eat." He says flirting and ignoring me momentarily.

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis asks us walking over. We all look over at Wally's sad attempt to flirt with Miss Martian, and chuckle.

"He is the only one who doesn't know." I say smirking.

"Then please, allow me." Artemis says walking over to Wally and whispering in his ear no doubt about M'gann and Conner dating. He looks over to M'gann and sees her feed some cake to Conner, then wiping off some extra icing and eating it, while giggling.

"Awh Man!" Wally yells as Artemis gets up and walks over to us.

"ATTENTION TEAM," Batman says through the cave's PA "SUIT UP POLAR STEALTH, MISSION BRIEFING IN FIVE" We all look at each other and then go to our separate rooms to change into our polar stealth outfits.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asks as we all stand in front of a screen with Batman's face on it.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments, a massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satilte imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses source unknown which seem to be responsible, and must be stopped" Batman says

"Can't the watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Wally asks obviously not wanting to end his party.

"What's a watch tower?" Zatanna asks, Batman sighs,

"The leagues orbiting headquarters is not weaponized, and with both Green Lanterns off world I need all hands on deck" Batman says

"Does that mean what I think it means? The league and the team fighting side by side?" Robin says excited

"Whoa! Really?" Kid Flash exclaims

"Super Boy use the super cycle to rendezvous with the bat plane at ice fortress one, you'll drop off Robin and Aqualad, then continue on with wolf, and Sparrow to Black Canary, and Red Tornado at Ice fortress two. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna take the bio ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at ice fortress three. Other Leaguers will deal with four and five, sending all coordinates now." Batman finishes

"Uh, Batman? I think you skipped…" Kid Flash says slowly

"Kid Flash a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant, with all conventional air traffic grounded due to the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it 3000 miles across country." Batman says

"Who is this girl?!" KF asks after thinking it over.

"Does it matter?" Batman asks

"No, of course not, but can't we Zeta—" KF starts

"Zeta tubes are offline, sorry" Robin cuts off

"Right, then how could I say no? Guess I won't be needing stealth, speedy delivery boy at your service." KF says sadly.

We all get ready to leave I head to the super cycle and find a seat. Robin pats the seat beside him and smiles at me.

"So what? Now when Zee isn't here you can be nice to me, and actually indulge my existence?" I snap at him.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asks me.

"I'm talking about you ignoring me whenever Zatanna is around. Like really, it's almost like you...wait you DO like her don't you?!" I whisper loudly to Robin with my eyes wide.

"I- uh- NO!" Robin yells blushing, getting us a worried look from Aqualad and Superboy. I start laughing as I remember the first time we all met Zatanna.

~FLASHBACK~

"This is my daughter Zatanna." Zatara said.

"Hi, my name is-" M'gann starts

"ROBIN! Uh I mean I'm Robin, that's Megan, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Annika, and Conner." Robin said blushing.

~END ON FLASHBACK~

"Maybe I'm just trying to make her feel welcome." Robin says to me breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'd believe that, if I wasn't present on her first day here. You were flirting with each other! Cause I'm pretty sure saying 'and I bet you've got some good ones!" After a girl says 'Tornado never knew MY moves' isn't being 'friendly' it's being flirty." I say angrily

"Well I'm sorry that-" Robin starts

"That what? That I noticed the obvious? Cause I'm pretty sure everyone noticed!" I yell at him

"Noticed what?" Kaldur innocently asks

"That-"

"That Robbie here, has a crush on Zatanna!" I say cutting Robin off.

"No! That Annika is JEALOUS of Zatanna!" Robin says taunting me

"OH REALLY? I'M JEALOUS?! ARE YOU EVEN UNDERSTANDING-"

"Ok, don't break Sphere!" Conner yells cautiously

"Robin," Kaldur says sternly "I believe that this is our stop." We land on ice fortress one and wait for Kaldur and Robin to get off before continuing to ice fortress two.

"So Conner, uh what's up?" I ask sweetly, ignoring the fact the I almost beat up Robin in front of him less than a minute ago.

"Uh, fine I guess." He says not really paying attention.

"Hmm, come on Conner, what's on your mind?" I ask.

"You and Robin. I mean you two are starting to argue more than Wally and Artemis, and the worst part is sometimes you two are like best friends and then you just argue, it's frustrating." Conner replies.

"Why does my social life frustrate you?" I ask confused.

"Because you're an average human, I try to observe the humans of the team so I know how to act for school. I didn't think humans ever actually acted like soap operas." He says smirking.

"Well, I'm sorry that my life isn't perfect, but Conner just be yourself, you do act like an average human." I say smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks Annika. Uh here's our stop." Conner says slowing the Supercycle.

"Take me in low Superboy." I say getting ready to jump off. Conner swoops down lower, I snap my fingers, turning myself invisible and do a front roll to land in a crouch. I turn visible, and run toward my aunt who is hiding behind a wall.

"Hey! So what's the plan?" I ask her breathlessly

"We have to take down the turrets, then rewire the ice fortress to make it stop snowing." Black Canary says smiling.

"Hey, so since we're talking, I have a preposition for you." I say smiling at my aunt.

"What is it?" She asks waving Conner over

"Uh, I found out Batman's secret identity and he's letting me join the Bat-team!" I screech happily

"So what's your preposition?" She asks me

"He said its up to you." I say quietly.

"Hm, well we'll see, if you do well on this mission, you can join the Bat-team, but if you do poorly, we are going to the gym on Saturday." She says smiling. I look around for Conner who is currently breaking a gun with Wolf.

"Deal." I say smirking. Black Canary runs forward to a gun that is shooting at Wolf, she does a Canary Cry and the turret weakens, I do a front flip and land on top of the gun, I grab the top and backflip breaking the weakened gun. Another turret shoots ice pellets my way, I Canary Cry at the gun weakening it as Superboy goes at it with his fists. A gun starts shooting five bullets at a time at me, I smirk and screech at it breaking it without touching the thing. A few guards run out from a secret hatch and start attacking me, I block a punch and knee one in the stomach, I then punch one in the eye, and then knee him in the face. With the last one, I stomp on his foot, and when he bends down to nurse it, I kick him in the face, I then move and push him out of my way. One more guard jumps outside and punches me in the eye, I glare at the guard and kick the back of his knee, making him kneel, then I knee him in the face. He gets up and goes to punch me, I dodge it, and turn invisible. His eyes go wide, I go behind him and push him on the ground, and sit on his back. I turn visible and smirk at him. I knock out the guards and tie them up with their own belts. When I'm finished I run over to another gun and Canary Cry to weaken it, and punch it, Wolf runs over and bites the bottom of it.

"Thanks Wolf." I whisper to him and pat him on the head.

I run to the hatch I saw the guards get out from, open it, and jump in. I walk in further, and see only one guard in front of a computer. I quickly turn invisible and walk over the the guard. I shove his head forward, hitting the computer screen. I type the access code, turn off the snow, and the turrets. I turn visible again and leave the little control room, back into the cold weather.

"Good job Anna!" My aunt says to me.

"Superboy, take us home." I say smiling, and then turning to my aunt. "So, what do you say?" I ask my aunt, as we step into the S-cycle.

"Well, you did a great job today, and you were the main stop for this ice fortress, but this mission is about teamwork, something you stopped using and then went out on your own. And that resulted in a successful mission, despite the slight problems I may have with your skills, and stubbornness, but I guess that's Batman's problem now." She says smiling at me.

"YAY! Thank you Auntie D!" I yell happily, Superboy steers the Super Cycle and brings us all back to the cave. Where Batman is waiting with the rest of the team.

"Yeah! And then Batman and I sent Baterangs at the turret and it exploded, then like ten guards came out and Bats told me to get them." I hear Robin explaining his success.

"And you got them all?" Zatanna asks giggling

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard." Robin says back chuckling at himself. I grunt and glare at the wall while walking into the souvenir room, and seeing Wally holding a backpack with a Red Cross on it.

"So, how'd it go?" I asks casually

"Great, a few minor scrapes along the way, literally and figuratively, but I saved the girl, and had the best birthday I probably ever will." He says smiling at me. "Although, I never got a birthday kiss." He says wiggling his eyebrows

"Uh, last time I checked I wasn't M'gann." I say smirking

"Hey! The Wall-man likes you too." He says smiling at me.

"I don't know Wally, are you sure you can like two people at the same time?" I ask him, as he walks toward me

"Well yeah." Wally says hugging me

"Fine, but only cause it's your birthday." I say and go on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "There, you happy?" I ask smirking.

"No!" I hear Robin's voice behind me. 'Oh carp.' I think to myself, as I hear Robin walk into the room.

"Well I am, thanks for the Birthday gift Anna." Wally says enunciating the word birthday "I should be leaving." He says speeding out of the room.

"Well, I should be going too, I think I left the stove on." I say trying to sneak out of the room, only to be stopped by none other than, The Boy Wonder.

"I don't think that will be a problem Anna." Robin says to me.

"Hi." I say smiling innocently

"Hi? You just kissed my best friend and all I get it a 'Hi'?" Robin yells at me.

"Look, Rick I can explain." I say hoping something will come to mind.

"Alright, explain." Robin says too quickly.

"You first!" I yell at him hoping to spare some time.

"What do you want me to explain?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Why YOU always flirt with Zatanna!" I exclaim "Yeah! I heard your little 'it was no big deal.'" I say mocking him.

"I was explaining what happened!" He yells defensively.

"By flirting!" I yell in his face, and try to walk away. Robin grabs my arm and lightly pulls me back toward him.

"I want to settle this Anna." He says quietly.

"Ok! Lets settle this!" I yell walking toward him.

"Why did you kiss Wally?" He asks me slightly louder than before.

"Because it's his birthday." I say quietly.

"He probably had the most rewarding birthday of a lifetime," Robin says "why did you kiss him?" He asks again.

"Because- because he asked me to, no one has ever asked that of me! I've always been 'That short nerdy girl!' Or 'That loser!' This was the first time anyone has ever shown any interest in me! So yeah I kissed him on the cheek! So what?!" I yell, a tear rolling down my face at the old memory.

"Oh, well, would you kiss me?" Robin asks me innocently. Well I sure wasn't expecting that.

"I uh, er, um, sure!" I stutter trying to hide my surprise, and joy.

"I'm sorry to uh, put you on the spot, it's just that..." Robin trails off.

"That what?" I ask smiling and tucking hair behind my ear.

"Uh, I like you, and I uh-" I cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"No need to finish that sentence Rick, I like you too." I say smiling, and hugging the stunned boy. He smiles and returns the hug, we walk into the main room fingers interlocking and arms swaying back and forth. The entire room goes silent, until I sit down with Robin beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I CALLED IT!" Wally yells at us, everyone tries to suppress a laugh and we all get back to our conversations. Wally gets up and walks over to Robin and I, he sits beside Robin and leans over to talk to both of us.

"Happy not your birthdays you two." He says smiling at us, and then walks away.

**A/N: thanks for reading and REVEIW! Please (:**


	7. Ouch!

**A/N: sorry about how long it's taken me to update and I'm sorry that this is a terrible chapter I had writers block but I have already started writing chapter 8 so yay! **

**Disclaimer: big surprise I still don't own Young Justice ooh who coulda guessed...**

Robin and I were sitting in the cave listening to the various stories from our team mates, M'gann is making cookies, Wally is waiting anxiously for the cookies to come out of the oven, Conner is sitting with wolf, Zatanna is petting wolf, Kaldur is explaining what he and Aquaman did to defeat the ice fortress, and Artemis is sitting on the couch smirking at Robin and I. I look up at the Leaguers, to see what they are doing, and Batman motions to us to go to where he is standing, I poke Robin to tell him, but he's already over with Batman.  
"Hello!" I say happily once I am standing with Batman and Robin.  
"What did your aunt say Annika?" Batman asks in a hushed tone.  
"She said yes! Isn't that exciting?" I ask slightly louder, receiving a slight Bat glare, but not enough to make me pee myself (Like it's done to some leaguers, that I won't name…Superman)  
"Very, but may I recommend something? Try leaving out the fact the you are foster siblings" Batman says  
"And maybe we should only act like- uh- that, when we are ourselves?" Robin says blushing.  
"Yes, when you are here, you aren't dating, you are team mates." Batman says straight out, making both Robin and I blush.  
"Wait a minute, do I have to wear dark glasses?" I ask "Cause that would be redundant, I mean there aren't many Annikas around Gotham." I say  
"You're right concealing your identity to the team would be useless, but its smart, then no one would expect that you are a part of my team." Batman says  
"And that's a good thing because?" I ask glaring  
"It would still save mine and Robin's identities." Batman says  
"So I'm a lost cause?!" I ask angrily  
"No Annika, you'd just help conceal Batman's and my secret identity by keeping yours open, it's kinda confusing." Robin says smiling  
"Fine." I say walking away.  
"Annika, it's not just that, we have your first mission in Gotham." Robin says to me  
"REALLY?!" I ask, my eyes widening  
"Yup, let's go!" robin yells as we all walk through the Zeta tubes.

We arrive at the Batcave and I walk to the giant computer, which I now know is called the Batcomputer, wow creative.  
"I got a call from an anonymous tip that the Joker is planning to rob the bank on Fourth Street. I figure we can stop him before he can even use Joker Venom on the guards." Batman says while typing  
"Ok!" I say smiling "Let's go the car- wait isn't it called the Batmobile?" I ask  
"Yea, to the Batmobile!" Robin yells in a cliché voice. I run to the Batmobile and sit in the back, since the front is already occupied. We drive to the bank and see a man in a trench coat walking toward it. He whips off the trench coat and reveals his face, The Joker. He smiles and waves the Batmobile over to his position. We get out and stand in front of the maniac.  
"Well hey there, Bats, Bird Boy," The Joker says "Oh, and who's this?!" Joker asks pointing at me.  
"Sparrow." I say without an ounce of emotion  
"Ooh, so Bats got a girlie." Joker says. "Cute" I glare at him. "Oh come on! You can do better than that! Just do what Batsy does, practice in a mirror." Joker says to me laughing hystarically  
"What's your plan Joker?" Batman asks  
"Me? A plan? I figured you'd know me better Batty." Joker says with a hurt expression.  
"We know you just fine," Robin says "But I bet the guards at Arkham don't, you should go visit them."  
"Ooh, sassy." Joker says, and suddenly starts running into the bank. He takes a Joker bomb from a bag that I didn't notice until now.  
"Can you hold this?" he asks a bank teller, handing the bomb to her. The teller looks horrified as the bomb is placed on her desk.  
"Uh, Robin? You know how to defuse a bomb right?" I ask the boy wonder.  
"Yep! Be right over!" Robin says backflipping to my position.  
"Show off." I say smirking as he defuses the bomb. I fight off a few goons and send all the citizens outside.  
"So what? Do we just do grunt work?" I ask Robin  
"Pretty much yeah, but remember, no one gets any gratitude for taking out thugs. Only the boss." He says, I smirk as Batman finishes of the Joker and ties him up.  
"Let's go kids." Bruce says walking towards the Bat-mobile.  
"SHOTGUN!" I yell happily and jump not the passengers seat.

Once we get back to the mansion I am sent up to my room to clean, and of course Dick comes with me.  
"You know what we should do?" I ask smiling  
"Hmm?" He asks me not paying attention.  
"Let's get married!" I yell sarcastically. That seems to grab his attention.  
"What?!" He asks me wide eyed. As I simply smile in response.  
"Just making sure you were paying attention. What we should actually do is make a video for us to watch with our children, like a video to them!" I say happily.  
"Like make a video of ourselves to show our children? Cool, so who is gonna go first, unless," Dick starts raising an eyebrow, "We make it together?" He finishes smirking, receiving an Artemis style smack upside the head from me.  
"OUCH! Fine you go first." Dick says sulking.  
"Awh come on Dickiebird, have a little fun." I say smirking and nudging him in the shoulder until he smiles.  
"Alright I'll get my camcorder and I'll meet you in your room." He says and runs off to his bedroom. I clean up quickly before Dick comes in and sits on my bed. He takes he camcorder and puts it on my bookshelf.  
"So Annika what would you like to say to our-" he starts, and gets elbowed in the stomach. "OUCH! Your children?" He asks smiling  
"Uh that I love them, no matter who they turn out to be, I love them, and if I'm ever angry with you guys, just show me this video and you'll probably get me to cry. Brownie points!" I say laughing.  
"Uh how about you perform for them?" Dick asks me.  
"Me? Perform? You're joking!" I say smirking.  
"Awh come on Anna! I know you know this one! '_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.'_" Dick sings happily  
"'_Cause they fill the open air and leave tear drops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare.'"_ I sing back smiling.  
"'_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause my dreams are bursting at the seams.'"_ We sing together and end the song, laughing.  
"So uh, what else should I do for the video?" He asks me.  
"This should be fine for now, I mean it's not like I won't be around tomorrow, we can finish it then." I say smiling as we run downs stairs to get some food compliments of Alfred.

**A/N: can you do me a favour and review tellin me if you like Annika as a character or if she is a loveable character, if she's loveable enough then yay onto the plot line, but if she needs more devolpmemt then look forward to some filler chapters...ooh and Annika and Dick AREN'T dating okay? They aren't together or anything. They just act like it... Anyways congrats to those who read the entire Authours Note...YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright this is a chapter of my story...we are finally getting dramatic and I really hope you like this chapter (though I sought you will) now this I a well written chapter (if I do say so myself) my Beta is more if a Marvel fan and she said she even felt for them...yay! So if you do hate me after this chapter vent your feelings in the review :D**

Robin and I walk into the cave and sit down on the couch, waiting for our assignments.

"Mission briefing." Batman says his cape billowing behind him* we all walk toward him wondering what exciting thing will happen now.

"The Terror Twins are headed to a small town in Switzerland, see what they are up to and report back." Batman says simply.

"That's it?" I ask frowning, it's hardly anything compared to working with the league, like last mission.

"Yes, Kaldur'ahm you're in charge." Batman says and then walks away.

"Annika, since you love to taunt the villains can you be a distraction?" Kaldur asks me.

"YES!" I yell excitedly. "I love messing with people!" I whisper to Robin smiling. He smirks back as we walk toward the Bio ship.

"Sparrow, distract the guards with Robin, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, and Kidflash, keep on lookout if anything happens. Miss Martian and I will go through their underwater route." He says, and the entire team nods in agreement. As we exit the ship Robin and I run toward the room with the most guards in front of it.

'Link established' I hear in my mind.

'Alright Row and I are where all the guards are and we will distract them.' Robin thinks to the team.

'Alright is everyone in position?' Kaldur asks receiving a chorus of yes's 'Good.' And we all go our ways.

I snap my fingers and turn invisible, I smile as Robin's creepy cackle fills the air.

"I don't know Rob, I don't think they want us here." I say in a loud clear voice.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean Row, I mean look at the security system!" He yells back through the laughter. We hear two loud screams coming from the area M'gann and Kaldur should be. We hear two more screams coming from Superboy and Zatanna. My eyes grow wide when I see an old man walking toward Robin with a knife in hand. I run toward him, and look at the man, Rā's Āl Ghul that's what Bruce said his name was.

"You're starting to become a nuisance, I'm sure Bruce won't miss you too much." He says and hurls the knife toward Robins stomach.

"Robin look out!" I scream, I don't even think, I run toward him and jump in the way of the knife. It hits my side, somewhere in my torso. I scream out in pain and fall onto the grass.

"Hmm, well, tell Bruce I say hello." Rā's says smirking, as everything goes black.

Robins POV.

I see the stab wound on Annika's torso, I gently lay her down on the grass as her eyes flutter open.

"Dickie?" She asks quietly

"Yes, Anna it's me, how are you feeling?" I ask taking her hand, she chuckles quietly, and then winces from the pain. "Definitely not feeling the aster." She says quieter than before.

"Ok Anna, come on, stay with me." I say to her, lightly squeezing her hand.

"I'd hate to sound cliché, but time would go faster if you sang." She says smiling lightly

"I am not my own," I sing shakily, "For I have been made new, please don't let me go," I sing in between sobs, I can't lose her I just can't. "I desperately need you." I finish the chorus, still holding her hand.

"You know what that song is actually about, right?" She asks me chuckling lightly.

"Yes, it's about- ANNA?" I ask frantically through sobs as her eyes flutter shut.

"Annika, please!" I scream through my sobs praying for her to stay with us. Her eyes open again and she smiles at me.

"Rob," she says to me noticing my uniform for the first time since she's been stabbed. "I don't think I'm gonna make it." She says lightly.

"No!" I say sternly. "You have to stay with me- with us! Please. I-I need you Annika." I say crying. Her smile starts to fade, her skin paling.

"Annika!" I plead, "I need you, don't leave me, I can't lose another person I love!" I say. Her shirt is now soaked with her blood and my tears. Batman walks up behind me. Finally, someone got my distress call.

"How is she?" Bruce asks softly

"She's fading quickly," I say tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Anna," Bruce says quietly, receiving a barely noticeable nod in response. "I need you to be as strong as you possibly can, try to stay with us." He says softly. "I can't lose my only daughter." He mutters as he looks at her stab wound, he treats it to the best of his ability without proper medical equipment.

"Anna, are you still there?" I ask hesitantly. She looks up at me with glassy eyes, and tries her best to smile.

"I love you Dickiebird." She says quietly, as her eyes are fluttering, threatening to close.

"I love you too, my little songbird." I say stroking her cheek. Her eyes shut and she slips into unconsciousness. Batman gently picks her up and carries her toward the Bat-plane, I sit in the back holing her in my arms.

"Stay with me songbird." I say as one final tear rolls down my cheek and in to her blonde hair. She stirs and winces, and as soon as I think that I have run out of tears, I start sobbing again.

"Bruce where are we going?" I ask, my voice shaky

"The hospital, Leslie is on vacation, and the stab wound is too major for Alfred to handle." He says gruffly. I can tell that this was a difficult decision, Bruce hates to take us to the hospital, but he doesn't have much of a choice. "When we get there, you will stay with Sparrow, and I'll handle the rest of the team."

"Need any help?" I ask.

"Help Annika." He says frowning. We go to the hospital in costume and all, while I'm still holding Annika bridal style.

"Hello how can I help you?" An unenthusiastic nurse says, not looking up.

"We need a room, my other partner Sparrow has been stabbed, Robin WILL NOT leave her side, and I expect you to treat her to the best of your abilities. Her mask will NOT be removed." Batman says in a gruff voice. I chuckle at how fast the nurse looks up and looks scared.

"Uh, right away Batman!" She says while scurrying away to find a doctor. Batman leaves and I sit down with Annika, we sit in silence and wait for the doctor.

"Dickiebird?" Annika says quietly

"Shh. Row, I need you to call me Rob right now, is that okay?" I ask, not wanting to upset her, but trying to keep our identities safe.

"Kay, Rob my side hurts." She says groaning

"Yeah, being stabbed usually hurts," I chuckle, then lower my voice to a whisper, "Row, you have to stay awake."

"But, I'm so sleepy." She says cuddling into my chest and then wincing from the pain.

"G'night Dickiebird." She says as her eyes close.

"Stay with me songbird." I say quietly while hugging her close.

"Hello, I'm doctor Hart, can I see her?" A kind faced doctor asks me.

"She isn't supposed to leave my sight," I say holding Annika closer.

"Alright, alright, you can come too, but we'll need to put her on a gurney so we don't irritate her stab wound," Doctor Hart says opening his arms to hold Annika. I place her gently onto his arms, and already miss her warmth.

"Thank you." He says placing Annika on the gurney.

"Will she be okay?" I ask looking at my unconscious foster sister.

"She," he sighs, "We will have to take a look at it." Doctor Hart says pushing the gurney. I walk to the observation room and wait for the surgeons to finish prepping.

''Robin, we heard about the stab wound is Sparrow alright?'' Wally says through the comm link.

''She's in surgery right now, it's more major than Batman originally thought. Where are you guys?'' I say back.

''We are headed to the hospital in the bio-ship, Batman told us to,'' Wally says back, ''We'll be there in two minutes.''

I wait for what seems like forever, anxiety making me more nervous than ever before.

"Hey Rob, how's Anna?" Wally asks running up to me, the rest of the team in tow.

"I don't know yet, the doc hasn't said anything to me." I reply still staring down onto the surgery room from the glass window.

"Dick, I know this is painful, but you'll be okay, try to be strong for Anna," Wally says to me right before the rest of the team walks into the observation room. Kaldur glances at me quickly and walks toward me.

"Robin, I am sorry that Anni-" Kaldur starts but is interrupted by a constant beeping sound. I look down and see a surgeon yelling at the nurses.

"Quick, Superboy what are they saying?" I yell toward the clone. He makes a face showing his concentration and then frowns.

"The doctor said 'Twenty CC's of Adrenaline," Conner says looking confused. I whip around and see the head surgeon trying to resuscitate my sister. Suddenly I feel angrier than I've ever felt, who gave her that mission? My eyes widen in realization, KALDUR. Spotting him in my peripheral vision, I lash out. I pin Kaldur to the wall, so even with his super strength he can move.

"YOU SET ANNA ON THIS MISSION!" I yell in his face.

"Robin, I apologize, I figured Annika could hold her own. I guess I was mistaken." Kaldur calmly says to me.

"YOU GUESS?! SHE'S DYING AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yell in our leaders face.

"Robin, we all know her fighting abilities, this mission was supposed to be easy." Kaldur says calmly.

_*'Annika, since you love to taunt the villains can you be a distraction?' Kaldur asked Annika. 'YES!' She yelled excitedly. 'I love messing with people!' she whispered to me smiling.*_

"EASY? YOU OFFERED HER AS A SACRIFICE!" I yell

"For the good of the team, the league and the entire planet, yes Annika was a sort of a sacrifice." Kaldur replies slightly louder than before.

"Whoa! You used one of Batman's protégés as a sacrifice? Black Canary's niece? Not only one of our best friends, but someone related to a league member? Kaldur, that is really dark." Wally says stepping behind me.

"And stupid, I know Annika, she's an amazing help to this team." Artemis says standing beside Wally.

"Yeah! And did you even think about what Batman will do when he finds out you offered his protégé as a sacrifice?" Wally asks.

"Guys, Aqualad has a point, Annika can turn invisible, a distraction is easy for her, she can just talk and the bad guys will be looking for her." M'gann says innocently.

"Yeah, what's a small sacrifice if it will help everyone out in the long run?" Conner asks

"Look, it didn't help anyone out in the long run, because we didn't even need to go into that room." Wally says matter of factly.

"And, risking a member of our team is a huge sacrifice, how would you feel if we used M'gann as a sacrifice?" I snap at Superboy.

"You do anything of the sort and I'll have your head on a platter!" Superboy yells at me.

"Uh, Robin," Doctor Hart says walking in, intturupting our fight. "I'm sorry, she's gone, the knife went through her appendix, which caused the organ to burst, leaking bacteria into her system." Doctor Hart says to me quietly. "If you and your, uh friends would like to see her, you may but only one person at a time." He says and walks away. I stare at the door for a few more seconds before I regain my posture and walk toward the team.

"So? How is she?" Wally asks me

"Yeah, can we visit her?" Artemis asks

"Uh Annika didn't make it," I say crying "She died on the operating table, and we have Kaldur to thank for that." I pause and walk toward Kaldur, "Thanks Kaldur." I finish stepping up to the taller boy, and punching the Atlantean in the face. The sound of some knuckles breaking made me shudder, but it was worth it. The entire team gasps, including Zatanna who I didn't notice here until now, as I walk out.

**A/N: so yeah... And onto the star things...**

***i have always wanted to say that...sorry for the weirdness...Billowing in the air hehe it's fun...don't judge me**

**A/N:...just try not to murder me cause I have a contest...well sorta, whoever can guess what fact in my story was wrong, will be happy( yeah my prize is happiness)...PM me and/or leave a review...uh don't kill me though...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. I Will Forever Miss You

I will forever miss you.

**A/N: Alright so I am very sorry for how depressing this may be… I'm sick so it's probably horrible. Meh…anyways please enjoy chapter nine…(I think of this as a HUGE accomplishment because I have NEVER finished a story passed one chapter…this is gonna be the first story I EVER finish so I'm am VERY excited! ENJOY!**

Dick's POV

It's been three days since Annika's murder, and we've planned the best funeral money can buy.

"Annika was an amazing friend, and I'm so incredibly sad to see her go." Artemis says up at the front of the church in her civvies, and then walks off, due to the extreme, flow of tears coming from her eyes. I then walk up to the front, for my turn to speak about how great Anna was.

"Annika, was uh one of my best and closest friends, and I was there when she was, uh stabbed." I say, and wipe a tear from my eye. "And an amazing sister, I am so unbelievably upset, to lose her." I finish and walk off the stage, according to the program this will go on for a few more minutes, and then we drive to the burial site, right beside her parents, and little sister. Bruce originally wanted her to go in the backyard by his parents' burial site, but I told him she would have preferred it this way.

"Annika, was an amazing niece, she and I were so, alike, our looks, our stubbornness, and everything else she will surely be missed." Dinah says sadly. Lastly is Bruce, and then we will go to the burial site and lay her to rest.

"Annika, was an amazing daughter, even though we weren't blood related she made our family whole." Bruce says wiping a tear from his eye, and then walking off the stage. The preacher walks up on the stage and dismisses us to go see her burial. Bruce walks over to me and a few classmates that where most likely forced to come here. Wally and the rest of the team are here and it takes all my will power to not comfort them, only Wally has come to talk to me. Bruce, Alfred and I walk out the door toward the car; we drive for ten minutes in silence. Everything about Annika is swimming through my mind, her smile, the part in her hair, her laugh, her voice. I don't know what to do, I have coped with death before, but that was something Anna and I shared the mutual death of our parents, killed by the same person. Bruce drives up to her gravestone and the entire team is standing around it, along with some of the league.

"Thank you all for coming," Bruce says quietly, I see the shock on the team's faces, and it's almost funny enough to make me smile.

"Mr. Wayne, I am so sorry for your foster daughter's death, we were friends with her." Kaldur says sadly, and I clench my fists to stop myself from punching him in the face again.

"You don't need to lie to my Kaldur, Annika told Richard and I about her extracurricular activities." Bruce says, still keeping our identities a secret. We stand around the gravesite for a while, leave flowers, shed tears, until everyone has to leave. Bruce, Alfred and I pile into the car and drive toward the manor.

"Master Bruce, we will need to go through, the late Miss Annika's room." Alfred says quietly.

"Yes Alfred, I know, Dick do you think you'll be okay to help us? If not, Alfred and I can go through her room alone." Bruce says sounding worried.

"I'll manage," I say quietly.

We drive the rest of the way in silence, when we get to the Manor we all head straight to Annika's room. Once we get up there, we open the door and the brightness of the room is overwhelming. We start to sift through her belongings.

"What is this?" Bruce asks holding Anna's picture frame, holding the picture of her mom, and sister, and of her dad in a separate picture.

"Her family." I say simply, shrugging and picking up a journal.

"No, behind the picture." Bruce says, taking out the two pictures, revealing about ten, wallet sized photos glued together, making a collage.

"The team and us?" Bruce asks looking at the collage.

"Wait there's writing on the back." I say holding out my hand, Bruce gives it to me, and Alfred goes to make cookies.

"Everyone I care for, all in one place, I wish they were able to meet each other. Bruce would've been friends with my mum and dad, and Dick and the team would have never left Brielle alone." I read aloud sniffling from tears, and then continue, "But then I think about what would've happened if Auntie Dinah never became Black Canary, and I never became Sparrow. My mother would've been alive, but I would've never met Bruce Wayne or Dick, or anyone else on the team. Even if I could, I wouldn't change one thing." I finish reading, with tears streaming down my face. I give Bruce the pictures and pick up her old sketch book. I start flipping through is and see a few amateur drawings, and each time I turn a page, they get better. I go to a more recent page, closer to the end, and see a picture of Bruce, Alfred, and I, very well drawn I might add. I put down her sketch book when Bruce picks up her journal, and several photos of her fall out. We quickly pick up the scattered pictures and look through them. So many pictures of Annika doing silly poses, by herself or with her family, mostly with her aunt; one of them both standing back to back with similar fighting stances. A faint smile forms on my face, at all the photos. Bruce picks her journal up again and looks at the first page.

"It's a quote book." Bruce says, "'If you ever need someone to keep you company, I'll be right here.' 'Hey you wanna come over, eat pizza, watch a Disney movie, and maybe fall helplessly in love?' 'I forgot my air guitar.' 'I'm so sick of wishing u was there already. I'd rather look around and not have to squint to see the beauty that literally lies everywhere.' 'Reality is a lovely place but I wouldn't want to live there.' 'Tie my handlebars to the stars so I stay on track and if my intentions stray I'll wrench them away, then I'll take my leave and I won't even look back.' 'Maybe some are so busy waiting; they forget what indescribable beauty is right there in front of them.' 'Quotes by Adam Young,'" Bruce finishes, with tears in his eyes.

"We better go through her clothes." I say frowning. We look at her dresser and I take out her uniform, and fold it up, placing it in a box. I pick up her sweater and breathe in her scent; I smile as I get up to put it and some pictures of her in my room. I walk inside and place her sweater and the pictures on my bed. My heart hurts when I see my camcorder.

"I should show that to Bruce." I say thinking back to when we made the video for her future children, so much for that. I think about giving Bruce the tape, she was his daughter, but selfishness overtakes me and I put the camcorder back on my desk, decided no one aside from me can watch it. I lay down on my bed hugging Annika's sweater close to my chest. I fall asleep like that, clutching Annika's sweater and pictures of her, hoping for sweet dreams reminding me of the late Annika North.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm happy with it (; you know what would make me a very happy author? If you leave a review… cause I like skip around my house every single time I get a review. So… you can see I enjoy them…and I'm sorry for the depressingness… is that a word? Well it is now. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Dreams Feel Like Reality

**A/N: alright this is the last chapter of "Hi, I'm New Here" and I am happy to say that I will have a sequel! I'm so glad you guys liked my story and I will do one more update telling you guys the name of my sequel (: thanks for reading it...oh and if you have been reading since I started...do you notice how my writing style has improved? Cause I did and it makes me happy (: anyways on to chapter ten (:**

Nightmares feel like reality

Dick's POV

_I am sitting at home, not the manor, Haley's Circus, my other home. I am still thirteen, but my parents are here, swinging on the trapeze like they always did. I smile as climb up the ladder, I'm a Flying Grayson again, the family is back. I get up to the platform and hold onto the trapeze. I do my favourite routine from when I was here. My flips and tricks land me on the opposite platform. I throw the trapeze to a blonde girl on the other side. She's too far away to see her, but she wears the same outfit as my mum. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Flying Graysons, with their special guest, Annika North." Haley says pointing to us. My eyes widen when he says her name, but I don't react, my body won't let me. I stay back, knowing its time for the big family trick, but an eager Annika doesn't take the hint. The family goes in pure, perfect motion, but then Annika swings in out of sync. She leaps, into the air, hoping someone will catch her, but no one is there. The rope was eaten through with acid, and Annika falls too. I don't react when my parents fall, this nightmare happens all to often, but when I see the broken body of my foster sister, I break down more than usual. Tears staining my cheeks, as I sob, standing on the platform. My sobs are uncontrollable as the police show up, and the usual scene replays for what seems like the billionth time. _

"Dick, Dick wake up!" I hear a frantic voice, and suddenly I'm not at the circus anymore, I'm at home in the Wayne Manor, still clutching to Annika's sweater.

"Bruce?" I ask through tears.

"Yes, Dick it's me, it was just a dream." Bruce replies.

"Not a dream." I say quietly "A nightmare." Bruce looks at me worried, and then sees my hand, that still isn't bandaged. I smile sheepishly.

"What happened?" Bruce asks simply.

"I uh, punched someone." I say quickly.

"May I ask who, and as Dick or Robin?" Bruce asks smirking.

"I punched Kaldur, as Robin." I say quickly.

"One more question, why?" Bruce asks getting up.

"I have my reasons, like him saying Annika was a sacrifice, and a small sacrifice at that." I say to Bruce informing him of what happened.

"So you, punched Aqualad?" Bruce asks smirking wider.

"Yep." I say getting up.

"I am strangely okay with that, I'll talk to him later." Bruce says leading me to the Batcave to have a look at my hand.

After we wrap it, and give it proper medical attention, we change into our costumes and go to the Zeta beams.

"Robin B-01" the cave rings out.

"Hey Rob!" KF says running up to me.

"Hey." I say quietly. Suddenly I hear Conner's angry growl, and see him storming toward me.

"So, you care about her so much but you don't join us at her funeral?" He yells angrily.

"I was there." I snap at him.

"Oh really? Where, and how come we didn't see you?" Conner growls at me.

"Do you really think I'd show up as Robin? I was there, but as a civilian." I say smirking up at the clone, I may not be happy, but don't mess with my loyalty.

"Anyways," Wally cuts in. "Rob, we don't have any assignments today, how's about we go somewhere?" He asks me.

"S-sorry KF, but I had a lousy sleep, I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me if anything exciting happens." I say walking to the rooms in the cave, not caring to go home. I change into some sweats and jump into the warm cozy bed, dozing off into a nice sleep.

Or not.

_I am pacing around the hospital observation room, similar to a few days ago when Annika was stabbed. Although, when I look down through the glass I see myself there. The first thing that registers in my mind is that I'm dreaming, but I can wake up, no matter how hard I try. I look down and I see Dr. Hart working away at me._

_"It's your fault you know." I hear a voice behind me. I whip around, and see Rā's Al Ghul standing behind me. I will him away, I mean it's a dream right? Rā's fades away, but something else appears. _

_"Hey Dickiebird." I hear Annika's voice. My eyes widen and I feel ten times lighter, no even caring about the beginning of this dream._

_"Annika!" I breathe out and run toward her. She smiles and tucks her bangs behind her ear. "Oh I've missed you so much Anna!" I say trying to control myself._

_"I've missed you too, it's weird here, everyone calls me Anna, I haven't heard one person call me Sparrow." She says giggling._

_"That's alright," I say and walk toward her, man I've missed her so much and now she's right in front of me. "The team says 'hi'" I say._

_"Well tell them I say I miss them, and tell Bruce and Dinah that I'm fine." She says smiling sweetly, and walking toward me._

_"I will," I say smiling, and crying tears of joy, I walk closer to hug her, my beautiful foster sister, I wish we had gotten closer, I wish I wouldn't of flirted with Zatanna so much. _

_"I love you Anna." I say and lean into her, and I fall face first on the ground. Annika disappears just like that. Tears start out again, but now of sorrow, as I roll to a sitting position._

_"It's your fault Robin." Rā's's voice says again, but this time he is no where to be seen. _

_"Bahahahahahaha, it's your fault bird boy!" The Joker's voice is next with a malicious laugh._

_"HA! You got your pathetic girlfriend killed!" Klarion says next._

_"One down seven to go, thanks for the help kid." Vandal Savage says next._

_"I am so disappointed," the worst voice of them all says, my father's. John Grayson._

_"So that's how it happened?" Bruce's gruff voice pipes in._

_"Dick, you killed my niece?" Dinah's hurt voice asks._

_"And yet you blamed me?" Kaldur's voice asks._

_"No wonder you didn't come to the funeral." Conner says mockingly. _

_But the last voice is by far the worst, it's Annika's voice._

_"Dick, how could you?" She asks, and I finally break down in sobs, apologizing to the voices that plague my mind._

_'I am not my own, for I have been made new, please don't let me go. I desperately need you.'_

"Rob! Rob! Wake up!" Wally's urgent voice wakes me from my newest nightmare. I find myself on the floor, soaking in a cold sweat, and tears. I look at my holo computer, on my gloves, and my eyes widen. That song, it wasn't apart of my dream, it was a call for help. But who could it be from? I hack the system that the call came from, and see the well made security. When I finally break through all 250 firewalls, I see who this is from. It says it's from Annika's utility belt. My eyes widen in realization, that was the last song we sang together.

"Annika is alive."

The end

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I we outed writing it...so yeah my sequel will be out soon. (:**


	11. Go read my sequel Please?

**A/N: So yeah that was the last ever chapter of Hi, I'm New Here...:( it's kinda depressing...but I have written my first chapter of my sequel and it's up and running...click my name ^^ right up there and see my new story...called "Hi, I need you. (yes it has to have the Hi in front without it it's practically not my story :P anyways enjoy my sequel! And to all those people that reviewed you have my thanks...**

**THANK YOU TOO...**

**Stronger123**

**Guest (although I didn't really like the review)**

**MistyGhost**

**Tohru Ohimie**

**readingisdabest**

**Spiicetastic**

**tigrun**

**RoyalBlood18 (even though I know you)**

**Black Bird 16**

**hungergamesawesomeness**

**Thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing I hope for continual support from you all (: **


End file.
